The Saga of Georgina Morgan  Cirque du Freak
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: Georgina knows the end of the saga. Or at least she thinks she does. What will she do when she finds out the people who are supposedly dead are roaming the earth still very much alive...? Rated T. Read & Review Thanks. After book 12. Pairings to come soon


**(A/N): I have decided to make a carry on series of The Darren Shan Saga! I will self publish them for myself so I wil be able to have another series to re-read. It will continue from after book 12 with some twists :). You may be wondering how that will work. Well it will all be explained. Please read and review. Thanks.****  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Darren Shan.

* * *

><p><strong>The Saga of Georgina Morgan <strong>

**Introduction**

_Fate is funny. Not everyone believes in it. I happen to be one of the few who do. I believe everything happens for a reason no matter how big or small. Although we don't know whether or not our life is planned out and laid before us like a road that we are destined to follow, or if our choices effect the outcome of our life, we do know that whatever happens we have to live with it. But sometimes this isn't easy. Anyway enough with all that about fate and what not now it's time for the real story. I guess most of you reading this have read the saga of Darren Shan. Well what many of you may not know is that Darren kept some truth hidden. Not by mistake, not even on purpose. He concealed the truth because he wanted to keep some of his life private. But now he has given me permission to tell you. I bet your wondering what he kept hidden. Well I'll let you know in due course. Anyway I'm Georgina Morgan and this is my saga._

**Chapter 1**

Mondays, in theory, are always terrible. No matter how good the day may look it will always turn out bad in some way or another. Of course this isn't always the case. I found that out pretty early on this particular Monday.

I was sitting at the front of the minibus staring out as the town flashed by. "Are you nervous?" Emma, my best friend, asked from beside me. I looked at her before answering, "Yeah kinda...?"It was true that I was sort of nervous. I mean who wasn't? You see we were on our way to play a type of hockey tournament between the school houses. It would have been fine if it was just our year playing each other but us playing with _and_ against the older year was just too much to think about.

For the rest of the journey Emma and I made casual conversation about school, the tournament and our weekend. I mentioned about the books I was currently reading. "What was the last one called again?" Emma asked, I swear she was mentally recording every book I had already listed to her. "The Saga of Darren Shan: Cirque du Freak," I sighed. Even now looking back at everything that has happened after reading it I still have to admit it is absolutely the best book in the world, no matter how cheesy that might sound.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bump the minibus made as it came to a halt. We all clambered off one after another and sprinted towards the building. It turned into what might have looked like a mini stampede to an onlooker but we knew that it was just a lot of excited school girls about to play some games of hockey.

"Where's Tanith?" Emma asked when we arrived inside the leisure centre after the riot had died down.  
>"I don't know," I shrugged while looking out for my other friend's familiar face. Soon though we caught sight of Tanith and all three of us trooped back out into the bitter morning air.<p>

"Why does it have to be so cold," Tanith asked as another breeze gushed by and we all shivered. I have to admit, she was making a pretty good point. As we made our way to the hockey pitch, it felt as if the temperature was steadily dropping lower and lower. When we finally got onto the pitch we did one lap round and surprisingly still didn't feel any warmer. Luckily as the morning progressed the air decided to warm up and soon we weren't shivering anymore.

"Thank goodness for that," I exclaimed when I had finished playing. I came to sit next to Emma as Tanith was about to go on and play for her house.

All throughout the game I was having this strange feeling that I was being watched, but I couldn't see who by. The members of the two houses that weren't playing didn't seem to be watching me in particular, and if they did look at me it was a quick glance. The feeling _I_ had was that of someone fixating their gaze right at me and not at anyone else.

"Em," I said slowly lowering my voice so only she would hear.  
>"Yeah?" she replied.<br>"Do you feel like you're being watched?" I asked. When she shook her head I felt an uneasy feeling creep into my stomach and settle there. I could tell it was going to be a very long morning.

The rest of the morning passed in slow motion, and with the many matches and games going on I didn't really have much time to worry about who was watching me.

"What was that earlier?" Emma asked as we were waiting for the teachers to calculate the final results. The last game had gone well and I was pretty sure my team would win. I sat down and sighed before looking at her. I was surprised to see anger registered in her features.

"I'm sure it was nothing Em," I said slowly, watching her face the whole time. I resisted the temptation to sneak another peek behind me. Her body relaxed but she still looked angry. "Yeah I guess so," she mumbled before turning her focus to our coach.

The results were given and guess what. We won! It wasn't a surprise really; we had most of the best players. I saw Emma glance up at me with a worried look but I pretended not to notice. Instead I told her more about the books I was reading. This seemed to spark her interest and I hoped she had forgotten about our discussion. Everything seemed to be going well. We were now chatting enthusiastically and I could no longer feel anyone watching me. But then everything went wrong.

We were walking back to the minibuses when I felt someone staring at me again. I turned abruptly to see a flash of orange disappear behind the trees.

"That's weird," I muttered distantly, still gazing at the spot where I saw the mysterious orange object. "What is?" I heard Emma ask. "Umm nothing," I replied quickly. Maybe too quickly. I started heading towards the trees when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>"You are seriously starting to freak me out Georgina," a voice said harshly.<br>"Em, I _saw_ something, orange, like...," I trailed off.  
>"Like what?"<br>"Like _hair_." The realisation hit as I realised it wasn't some_thing_ I saw but some_one_.  
>"You are making no sense at all." Emma sighed, obviously confused. "Look, George, we have to go, <em>now<em>, the group is waiting for us.  
>I nodded slowly, still focusing my attention on the trees, waiting for it to come back. "Fine," I sighed. I knew I would have to go sooner or later. I was about to turn when I felt something brush against my leg. It was a green flyer.<br>"What's this?" I asked picking it up.  
>"I don't know but we can find out later. Now we have to go." She grabbed my wrist as we both sprinted towards the buses.<p>

Little did I know that the mysterious flyer was going to cause me trouble. A whole load of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it similar yet different from The Saga of Darren Shan: Cirque du Freak. Please Review :) Thanks.<strong>


End file.
